The BartBob SimpsonPants Movie (The Spongebob Squarepants Movie)
Here's JamesimusPrime2798's Movie Spoof Parody on The Spongebob Squarepants Movie which will also appear on Youtube Next Year. (I'll try and do The BartBob Movie: Simpson out of Water (The Spongebob Movie: Sponge out of Water) soon) Cast: Bart Simpson as SpongeBob SquarePants (both yellow and small) Thomas the Tank Engine as Patrick Star (both also main characters and both clumsy at times) Santa's Little Helper as Gary (both pets to Bart Simpson and Spongebob Squarepants) Shrek as Squidward (both start with S, both Green and Grumpy) Scrooge McDuck as Mr. Krabs (both Pompous and both love money) Professor Zundapp as Plankton (both evil) Jenny XJ9 as Karen (both robots) Amos Slade as Dennis (both attempt to kill) Darcy as Sandy Cheeks (both girlfriends to Bart and SpongeBob) Mrs. Krabappel as Mrs. Puff (both teachers) Webby as Pearl Krabs (both daughter figures to Scrooge McDuck and Mr. Krabs) Spnecer the Silver Engine as King Neptune (both pompous and have Neutral Personalities) Rosie the Pink Engine as Mindy (both kind) Skarloey as Squire Goofy as Goofy Goober (both funny and have the same first name) Beavis and Butthead as the Two Attendant Fish Knuckles as Larry Lobster (both Strong and both red) Tom Tucker as Perch Perkins (both New Reporters) Grunkle Stan Pines as Patchy (both are like Pirates) Jon Arbuckle as the Waiter Piplup as Potty the Parrot Scar as Lead Thug The Hyenas as the Tug Thubs The Cyclops as Himself Arnold Schwarzenegger as David Hasselhoff (both have muscles) Captain Hook as Burger Beard (both evil pirates) Various Lego Movie Characters as The Seagulls Lightning McQueen as Super Spongebob (Invinceabbule) Gordon the Big Engine as Super Patrick (Mr. Awesomeness) Ratchet (LA) as Super Squidward (Sour Note) Mario as Super Mr. Krabs (Sir Pinch-A-Lot) Sally Carrera as Super Sandy (The Rodent) Megatron (LA) as Super Plankton (Plank-Ton) Thunderbolt as Bubbles the Talking Dolphin Henry the Green Engine, Percy the Small Engine, James the Red Engine, Stan Marsh, Kenny McCormick, Eric Cartman, Kyle Brovloski, Wendy Testaburger and Bebe Stevens as Themselves (Spongebob and Patrick's Friends) The Patty Wagon as Itself Gallery: BARTSIMPSON.png|Bart Simpson as Spongebob Squarepants Thomas,PercyandtheCoal4.png|Thomas the Tank Engine as Patrick Star Santa's Little Helper.gif|Santa's Little Helper as Gary NEWShrek1.png|Shrek as Squidward Tentacles Scrooge McDuck Some coolness.jpg|Scrooge McDuck as Mr. Krabs Professor zundapp.png|Professor Zundapp as Plankton Jenny Wakeman's giggle.png|Jenny XJ9 as Karen Amos Slade.jpg|Amos Slade as Dennis It's Darcy.png|Darcy as Sandy Cheeks The Simpsons Edna Krabappel.png|Mrs. Krabappel as Mrs. Puff Webby Vanderquack.jpg|Webby as Pearl Spencer (TTTE).png|Spnecer the Silver Engine as King Neptune Rosie the Lavender Engine.jpg|Rosie the Pink Engine as Mindy MainSkarloeyModel1.png|Skarloey as Squire Disneygoofy2012.jpg|Goofy as Goofy Goober Beavis and Butthead.jpg|Beavis and Butthead as the Two Attendant Fish Knuckles Echidna.png|Knuckles as Larry Lobster Tom-tucker-family-guy-4.09.jpg|Tom Tucker as Perch Perkins Profile - Stan Pines.png|Grunkle Stan Pines as Patchy Piplup Anime.png|Piplup as Potty Scar (Live Action).png|Scar as Lead Thug Hyena TLG.png|The Hyenas as the Tug Thubs Cyclops spongebob.jpg|The Cyclops as Himself Arnold-schwarzenegger.jpg|Arnold Schwarzenger as David Hasselhoff Category:JamesimusPrime2798 Category:Spongebob Sqaurepants Spoofs Category:SpongeBob SquarePants TV Spoofs Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:The Spongebob Squarepants Movie Movie Spoof Category:Spongebob Sqaurepants Category:The Spongebob Squarepants Movie Spoofs